Babysitting Twins
This is a D-rank mission, the example mission of how missions should be written out. For kicks and giggles, someone may play out this mission. It is also repeatable but only at once a week and if the twins are accepting to wanting to role play it. In time they will grow up though at which point this mission will be removed. ((There should be more detail in the mission the higher the rank or event.)) The D-Rank Mission Board Reads.. The Aunt of Rizuku Inuzuka and Tomoka Inuzuka has grown to a point where she desires at least one night away from her nieces on one of those days where the twins are not occupied with the academy. "They can be a handful.." it warns written on the mission description that is on the board next to the man who accepts D-rank missions. Below that it also warns: "NO SUGAR" and it is probable that if the twins got sugar..it could become a C-rank mission.. If you accept the mission it will be told to the woman via message bird or other means and a message will come back giving a ((time and date)). Please meet Aunt Inuzuka at her house at ((time and date)). Sometimes it will be required to feed the girls a meal, make sure they bathe, brush their teeth and are sleeping upon Auntie's arrival home. If someone takes this mission more than once there is a chance that Auntie will become trusting of you and extend the hours or permit the babysitters to take them to places like the park, zoo, etc. *Success: The success of this mission is if the girls are healthy, present, and the rules of which the aunt listed upon your arrival was carried out. There is a chance of reduced payment if things in the house is damaged or if another rules were broken. *Failure: The failure of this mission is if any of the girls are missing, if there is a severe injury to one of the girls, if damage enough to the house had taken place, or if a certain rule that the Aunt gives at the beginning was now followed. *Reward or Payment: The reward for completing this mission fully is between five thousand and fifty thousand ryo. It can be reduced if the aunt seems fit. It can also leave leave the squad in a situation where they aren't paid and have to pay the Aunt. To Role play this Mission This mission calls for a squad, perferrably genins and is a rare mission to where the squad leader doesn't need to be present at. It calls for two existing NinRp shinobi to be role playing it along with you, Rikuzu and Tomoka Inuzuka . The only NPC currently that is of importance is the aunt which the twins can control. There should be zero chance of death to a character in this mission. Role Play Goes Here ((Please post any role playing based on this continuation mission here until a time comes where it is no long a continuation mission.))